Harry Potter Master of Death: The Beginning
by Hiddenchopsticks
Summary: Adopted from unwrittenlegacy. Directly following the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry decides to go for a walk around the ruined school. He discovers a plot against him and is quickly sent on a path that completely changes his path. Harry leaves the magical world after having to step into his role as Master of Death. Not Epilogue compliant, TimeTravel, AU, Harry/Multi, Incest.


**A/N: **Adopted from unwrittenlegacy. This will have a chapter or so of literal incest in the story, the first part of chapter two will have it, and then there will be technical incest spread throughout the rest of it since he will be going back to the time of his parents as children and growing up into young adults alongside of them. The first chapter is the only real necessity since it explains most of what he does as the Master of Death and gives a glimpse of what he does in that role. However, the rest of this story is honestly just a guilty, slightly-twisted pleasure ride that I have wanted to do. Time skips galore to get to where I want to. This won't be a super long story since this is mostly just to start the series off. It will not be updated for a while since I don't enjoy posting as I finish each chapter. Put it on our follow list though because once I start posting, it will go pretty quick on updates once I finish.

This story will be Harry/Lily E./Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda/Dr. Granger/Dorea and, if I can get it to work, some of the children from them. As I said, very twisted, guilty pleasure.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry walked the grounds of the battle-worn Hogwarts. The school grounds had become a battered place with pieces of the walls scattered around, bloodstains seeping into the floors and a sense of loss filtering over the ground, for Harry at least. Most were celebrating his victory over the Dark Lord, truly a great and final victory for the Light and Neutral families. Harry was happy the fighting was over finally, but there were so many who were killed; Remus and Tonks, Fred, Dennis, and countless others had been killed in the final stand in Hogwarts.

A group of people walked past in the opposite direction of him. He had wrapped himself in the Invisibility cloak when he started walking however, so no one in the group paid him any mind. While most would have sought out comfort from others during a time like this, Harry had never had a family that he could really rely on, leaving him with what he only knew from growing up. The solitude probably was not helping his attitude much, but it was refreshing. He didn't have to wear a fake smile or watch the family members weep over their lost relations and friends.

His feet brought him full circle, causing him to draw near to the Great Hall once more. He heard lowered voices off to one side that sounded like they were entering a heated argument quickly. His curiosity getting the best of him, he moved closer to the darkened corner the voices emanated from.

"—he cannot know, Ginny. Dumbledore made the contact for him without his knowledge so that we could have you two together. Dumbledore himself placed the charms over it so that he would feel a compulsion to love you. From there, we would just have to let things run their course and write up a will saying it was required for the Head of a Noble House to have and let him know we would take care of it if he tells us who to give portions of the money to. He trusts us with nearly everything else so it would be easy to convince him and we would adjust the numbers a little so that we received most of it. I have a friend in the legal world that could make will ironclad so that we have full access to the money when he dies." A voice whispered softly.

"But mom, I don't want to force him to fall in love with me, I want him to love me for me!" a voice that apparently was Ginny whispered back.

"Do you want to live like you have grown up for the rest of your life? Hand me downs and second-rate possessions? He has more money than he would know what to do with, and he will love you for you, he has already dated you for a year. He would only be…encouraged to marry you sooner with the contract. Besides, there is nothing that can be done to break the contract now unless he goes to have it undone, and he won't know about it unless he specifically asks about it." Molly whispered back.

Harry had moved close enough to see the pair in the darkened corner. Ron was off to one side also. He hadn't spoken during the time that Harry had been listening in during, but he leaned forward some and whispered, "It is how things are supposed to be Ginny, You get Harry, and I'll get Hermione to play with. Dumbledore wrote up a contract for her also since he is her magical guardian. If you don't like him, make him disappear after a couple years together and use his money to find a guy you actually like. I might marry Hermione, but I know that she won't be my only woman. I have more needs than she can supply." Ron said snobbishly and seemed to go into a daydream.

Ginny gave a small shudder of disgust but Molly patted her son on the cheek lightly, "Of course, my dear. The muggleborn should be proud to be chosen by a pureblood such as you. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to move up in the Ministry like she wanted to. She certainly won't become Minister, the prideful little upstart, but she should be able to find a nice secretary job if she greases the right handles." The rotund redhead stated.

Harry had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stifle any astonished noises he might make, as well as try to keep from puking at this completely different side to the Weasley family. They reminded him strongly of the Malfoy family right now and he hoped this was some kind of sick joke. They had always been so loving and caring when he was around them…and he didn't even want to think about what they had said about Dumbledore. Not really wanting to know what else could be said, he slowly backed away from the corner that the three Weasleys were standing in.

It didn't should like Hermione was in on it, so maybe he could have her help him get this all figured out. If it was all just a joke, he might need to rethink everything while is around them, because it is not a very funny joke. He stopped a little ways rom the entrance to the Great Hall and pulled off the cloak so that he could go in and find his bushy haired best friend.

She was sitting at the table next to some of the other Weasleys eating some of the food that had been laid out by the house elves. Thinking quick, he bent over next to her and got her attention. "Hey, Hermione. I need to talk with you really quick about you guys getting into the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione looked at him strangely since she had already talked to him about Ron opening it for them, but she nodded and stood up to follow him. He moved towards the anti-room that the Tri-Wizard Champions had been sent to his fourth year. He left the door open, but put up a small silencing ward to cover the two of them.

"I need you to be honest with me, Hermione. Do you know of a joke that the Weasleys are planning on playing on me?" Harry asked in a dead serious tone and Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion.

"No. I hadn't heard of anything, but you are usually up for a good joke from them, Harry. What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked genuinely.

Harry gave a small sigh. "I seemed to have overheard Molly, Ron and Ginny talking…" He paused, trying to find words that would be believable… He wasn't sure if Dumbledore had placed the same charms on the contract for Hermione and Ron as he supposedly did on the marriage contract between him and Ginny. His eyes widened slightly. "I need you to go with me to Gringotts."

Hermione blinked and shook her head. "Harry, where did that come from? You are making no sense at all right now."

"I understand that, but I need your help looking at something. I don't want to take the Weasleys away from Fred right now or I would ask them for their help, but I really need some help looking over things. Please Hermione?" Harry half begged. Hermione watched him suspiciously for a few moments.

"Why are you asking this of me, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I have somethings that I need to check and I am pretty sure I can look at my parent's will now." Harry said, completely lying, just trying to find some reason that would make it more likely that she would come.

"I was wondering when you planned to go look at their will, you did know that you became Head of Family a year earlier if you were the last living member of the family right?" Hermione stated, her curiosity seemingly cooling down as she spouted information she got from some book in the Library probably.

Harry nodded dumbly, "I just wasn't sure if I was ready for it yet or not before now. Now I am ready." And he was, without a doubt. Facing down your own death knowingly would get you ready for almost anything. He and Hermione left the small room and found McGonagall in the Great Hall. They asked for permission to floo to Gringotts and were given permission. Fortunately they were able to get to the fireplace and leave before they were seen by too many others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark cloaked figure smirked from her realm as she watched the young man she would be visiting with tonight. A soft sigh of longing slipped from her lips, "If only you knew, Master, what will be coming soon…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in Gringotts and were immediately surrounded by goblins on each side. An aged goblin stepped forward from outside the circle and the guards moved to the side the let him through.

"You two are either very brave, or very foolish to return here after your thievery." The elder goblin growled out dangerously. The guards moved in a little closer.

Harry moved to shield Hermione with his body as well as he could, "I will pay for any reparations you deem necessary for our offense, but I ask that you consider the fact that I only stole an item that contained the soul piece of Voldemort." His voice rang strong and clearly off of the stone made walls and floor.

The gasps from the guards that stood around them also echoed off the hard stone and the elder goblin's eyes widened. His voice dropped to a half whisper, half growl sound, "You—you speak of a Horcrux? In MY bank? That wizard had the audacity to store a dark -" he ground out a word that was not common to English, "-in my bank? And then he had the gall to kill my honored employees for a failing that should have not even been dreamed of!" His voice was now thundering through the vacant bank.

He turned to the few goblins that were outside of the guard circle that enclosed Harry and Hermione. He barked out a long stream of words that Harry and Hermione did not understand and the creatures quickly began rushing around to do whatever the elder goblin had commanded them to do. The elder then turned back around to face them once more.

"I will still require compensation for the damage to the bank, and the cost of the lost dragon due to your actions, but I will not take the normal price for those who try to break into my bank." He gave a twisted, toothy smile that was comprised of teeth that were far too sharp for comfort.

"Do I want to know what that is?" Harry asked softly.

The guards around the group growled out chuckles and slowly released their stance to give the pair of humans a little more breathing room. Harry gave a nod of understanding and let the matter drop.

"Now, as I said, for you to return here, there must have been a great need, or you were just being a fool. I do not take the defeater of Voldemort to be a fool however, so what my I help you with?" The elder goblin asked while he gave a careless wave of his hand to the guards that still stood around them. The guards moved back to wherever it was that they had come from and the goblin motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him.

"I need to see the contract that Dumbledore made for me. I was told that it had been created for me?" Harry stated, leaving it open ended and hoped that the goblin would take it from there. The goblin gave a nod as he continued leading the pair deeper into the bank than either had gone before.

"Yes, the marriage contract made for you and young Ginerva Weasley. I must admit that I was surprised you would ask for so little of your money after you married. I noticed a strange enchantment on the contract also, but it was not my place to question." The goblin stated.

Hermione looked over at Harry with an excited look on her face, "You are going to marry Ginny? That is wonderful! When did you plan to tell me?" She asked. "That means we will be related!" She blushed lightly and said softly, "Or at least, I hope so…"

Harry looked over at her in worry. It seemed like the contract either had already been put into effect and was affecting her, or she was deeply in love already with a person that was going to ruin her and any hope she had of reaching her dreams. "I would have told you of it, as soon as I heard about it. I overheard Molly, Ginny and Ron talking about it. Dumbledore got it set up without me knowing anything about it. He apparently made one up for you also. The bad part of it is he laid in a charm that _makes_ you feel more love towards the person you are contracted to.

"I am going to have mine broken off today, and I would suggest you do the same. If you still feel the same about him in a few weeks, come back and get another one made up. If I am right, you wouldn't want to be bound by that kind of contract anyways. They…they aren't what they have always seemed, Hermione." Harry said and Hermione pulled away from his side and looked at him furiously.

"No! They are wonderful people and they would never do anything like that. Ron loves me! I can feel it!" Hermione yelled angrily. A blast of light enveloped her a second later and Harry turned to see the goblin lowering his hand.

"I am sorry, but I will not allow a human to act as such in my office." The elder goblin stated firmly.

"Can you test her and see if there is anything affecting her mind and actions? She would never act like that unless something really, _really_ set her off. My simple statement would not have been enough for that kind of reaction." Harry asked emphatically.

The goblin nodded and waved his hand over her and a few different colors appeared over her still form. "She is being affected by a few charms that inhibit or alter her actions and thoughts." The goblin stated as he took in the information from the different colors. He waved his hand over her again and the colors began to disperse.

He stepped back and motioned towards her one last time and she took a deeper breath as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around before her eyes settled on Harry and tears began to gather at the bottom of her eyes. "Harry…" she half sobbed. Harry moved over quickly and knelt down next to her.

"It's okay, Hermione. I know…I couldn't believe it either." Harry said as he held her close to him. He turned to look at the elder goblin, "I think we would both like to have those contracts cancelled…um, I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't ask your name."

The elder goblin nodded with a small smile on his face, "My name is Fiercegrip, Lord Potter. I will send for the contracts immediately. Is there anything else you are needing?" Fiercegrip asked.

"I would like to see my parent's wills, and make one of my own. One that cannot be changed without my personal, face-to-face permission." Harry stated with a strong voice.

Fiercegrip nodded and moved to his desk. He wrote a few notes before picking up a piece of paper at a time and throwing it into the air. The paper disappeared into thin air and the goblin was already grabbing the next and flinging it into the air. Fiercegrip offered the pair some refreshments and the trio had only sat waiting for a few moments before a stream of goblins began filing into the office where they sat.

A small stack of papers piled up on the corner of the desk and the goblins left the office before Fiercegrip leaned forward to grab the first piece. I will hand you your parent's will to read over while I attend to Miss Granger's contract shall I? Miss Granger, if you would look over this contract here saying that you understand what you are doing with the marriage contract and sign it for me please."

Harry took the paper of his parent's will and unfolded it. Before she moved off to read over the agreement contract, Hermione gave Harry's free hand a small squeeze of comfort. He flashed a quick smile over to her before turning his attention back to the paper in is hands. He looked over the words there quickly. It did not have any personal messages in it and was very straightforward with the bequeaths. It was the end that paused him and caused his heart rate to quicken.

A note had been left by his parents stating the order of people that were to take him in and a clearly expressed wish that Harry would not be left with the Dursley's unless all other routes of housing was made unavailable. Harry knew of at least one family that he could have stayed with on the list that would have had no reason they couldn't have taken him in. His free hand clenched in anger as he tried to understand how it was that he ended up with the Dursleys if his parents had stated in their will that he was not to go to the magic hating family.

He decided that it would be one more thing he laid at the feet of Dumbledore as a grievance he had with the old man. He took a few breaths to calm himself and folded the letter up once more. It was in the past now and there was nothing he could do about it. The man who had screwed his life over was already dead and gone and the Dursleys, as hateful as they were, were not the ones who held the full blame. He may have to visit them at some point to return their…kindness… He laid the will on the desk with a feeling of closure as far as that went. He had spoken with his parents on two different occasions now and knew that they loved him, even if they weren't able to tell him while they were alive that he could remember.

His mind returned to his current surroundings and noticed that Hermione and Fiercegrip had retaken their seats. With a nod to the goblin director, he leaned back slightly in his chair. Hermione took his hand gently in hers and gave a small smile to him before focusing her attention back on Fiercegrip.

The goblin picked up the next sheet of paper from the file and handed it over to Harry, explaining the process once more to Harry. Before Harry could start reading it however, the goblin stopped him, saying that he needed to check for any charms that might hinder or alter him in any way. Harry nodded and felt a wave of warmth pass over his body and watched as even more colors became apparent in a bubble that surrounded his body.

The goblin sat back in surprise, "Oh my…" He growled softly as he took in the rainbow of colors that surrounded the young human. "I will need assistance with some of these…" He wrote a quick note and sent it off before he began moving his fingers in intricate patters in Harry's direction. Harry felt a few pulls on his body and mind as colors began dissipating, but there were two or three colors that were still very visible around him that did not look very welcoming.

"The green color here is a mental block, though the kind I am not sure of, this disgusting red is a magical block that has for lack of a better word become infested, and this brown is…I'm not sure truly, but I don't want to mess with it without knowing what it is." Fiercegrip stated while there was a knock on his door. He called them to enter and a goblin stepped in. The new arrival took one glance at the colors surrounding Harry and at Harry himself before giving a soft gasp.

"Is this an injury from fighting the Dark Lord?" The goblin grunted out.

"No, or at least, if it is then I didn't know it hit." Harry replied with confusion coloring his tone.

The goblin looked over at Fiercegrip and uttered a few sentences in the goblin language and the director gave a nod in return. The goblin gave a sigh and shook his head. "It is as I feared. I will need to remove the magic bindings first and then I will get to the other two after that. It should not take long, but I will need to put you to sleep for a short time so that most of the pain is diverted from your mind." The goblin said.

Harry looked over at Hermione and gave a shrug before giving his nod of consent to the goblin. The goblin lifted his hand and Harry's eyes quickly dropped. Harry's head had barely hit the back of the chair he had been sitting in before he was asleep and instantly after his subconscious took over, she was there. A dark cloaked figure that floated just off the ground.

"Master." She spoke, and Harry turned to focus on her. A small amount of light slowly grew in the background until he could see her fully. The dark clothes she wore clung to her body tightly and accented all the right curves. The shirt she wore had a neck that dropped to the middle of her upper body and was spread wide, giving more than a subtle taste of what was being barely contained. His eyes widened at first at the mere sight of the beauty before him before he stopped. His mind began to race as a large amount of information was poured into his mind from an unknown source.

"Death." He stated calmly, he did not need to say much else, the knowledge that had just been implanted into his mind explained everything he was to do in black and white as well as why it was happening. His joining of the Deathly Hallows had called the attention of Death. Had he not been worthy of holding the three, he would have been killed for his presumption and then the three items would be once more scattered. Since she had accepted him, however, he now had a role to fill and job to do.

While he was the Master of Death, he did not control who died and who lived across the board. Innocents would still die unjustly, it was just a matter of life, unfortunately. No his job was to deal with those who, much like the first three brothers and Riddle, cheated death. He also understood that fate would pull at him at times to intervene in a few instances where a decision was made that changed Fate's plans. It wouldn't happen often, multiple people died every second throughout the world and he may be called to step into one of these situations once or twice a decade on average.

"You won't age any more. I will once more spread The Hallows throughout the earth to be found, but until another worthy one is found, you must fill the position. Judging by the length of time it took to found you, I would expect to be at it a few millennia at the least." Death stated coolly and Harry nodded in understanding.

There were a few other minor issues that Death may have to approach him with at different times but the main thing that he had to do now was, "I give my leave for you to continue your work, Death. Claim those whose time has expired as you are wont to do." Harry stated softly.

Death bowed low and faded into the darkness leaving Harry to his dreams, but before she completely disappeared, her hand lifted towards him and a dim light shot from her hand and landed on the inside of his right forearm. A light burning sensation lasted for a few moments and then dissipated as Death's figure became indistinguishable within the shadows of his dreams.

As Harry's eyes slowly came open, he became aware of a loud rush of voices around him. His eyes opened fully and he saw Hermione's worried face looming over him her eyes franticly searching over his face. Her eyes locked onto his when she noticed they were open and she gave a soft sigh of relief. "He's awake." She stated and the other voices in the room stilled.

Fiercegrip moved over to stand on the other side of Harry's chair and looked at him. "You had us worried for a few moments Lord Potter. The bindings on your magic were broken, but so were the other two bindings, and it wasn't because of anything that we did."

Harry gave a nod. "I…um, well, let me say that I understand what is going on with it and leave it at that?" Harry said with a questioning tone at the end, hoping they would drop it.

Fiercegrip took a breath for a moment before giving a nod of acceptance. "Very well, Lord Potter. Thank you, Greedsnap for your expertise." The director said to the goblin that had broken the bindings on Harry's magic. The goblin nodded to the director and the two humans before leaving the office. "We will address these last two items and then send you on your way, shall we?" Fiercegrip stated as he moved back behind his desk.

Within twenty minutes, they had taken care of everything planned and Harry had received a bag of muggle and magical money from his vault that he requested at the end of their meeting with Fiercegrip. The pair were then shown back out to the bank lobby and they moved towards the fireplace to floo back to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione turned to Harry with the question that had been on her mind lightly after everything that had happened.

"Who all did you leave money to, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I set it up so that the Tonks family, George, Neville, Luna, and a few of the others in the Order, DA and Hogwarts would all get the money that you would receive in the case of my death right now. This bag is charmed to hold everything that I left for myself from the Potter Vaults, the Black Vaults and a few others that were tied to those families. Speaking of this bag, "Harry said and reached in to pull out a smaller bag, "This is yours. I would have put it into your vault, but you do not have a vault here yet."

"Harry took a deep breath and broached the next topic of discussion. "I think…I think I want to leave the magical world, Hermione…I am tired of being the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever they make up for me to be now with Voldemort gone. The stress isn't worth it, and they can't really track my usage outside of their watched areas unless non-magicals become aware of magic being real. Even then, they have a very ineffective way to try and track things with that." Harry stated before they threw the floo powder in.

Hermione looked over at him and paused for a few moments. "I think I will join you, if you do leave the magical world. My trust has been shattered by…what happened…and that it was so easily accepted. Sure, Fiercegrip helped and broke the contracts, but that was because we asked, nothing else was done. While it wasn't really his fault, it kind of was with how easily Dumbledore was able to get it created and filed with them. I need to go find my parents again anyways and bring them home." She stated finally and Harry gave a nod.

They made some quick plans for what to do and say to let them work quickly to leave. There would be a few that they would speak to personally before leaving, but aside from that, they were very ready to be gone. They flooed back to the school and quickly begged off any conversation, stating that they were tired from the very long day. They made their way back to the Gryffindor Common room where McGonagall had offered to give them a room to stay in for the night and spoke for a few moments again quickly.

Hermione had all of their things still packed up in her bottomless bag so she grabbed that and Harry double-checked that he still had his moneybag. Harry decided that he should leave a note for the people that they did still have respect and care about in the magical world.

_To Hagrid, Neville, Luna, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Professors, and Order members,_

_This is my farewell. I'm tired and broken from all of this and I need to get away from all the publicity and busybodies and reporters and everything else that is going to blow up around here soon. You know how Britain is. Once people get over the fear of Voldemort coming back, Which he won't, I will be pushing him through the veil before you all even get up. But once the people get over their fear, they will not give me a moment's peace. Just to reassure you guys, I'm not going to go and just wallow in sorrow without taking care of myself. I have things I must take care of and I grieve best while on my own since it is how I was raised. I'll be keeping close tabs on everything around Britain for the next few decades at the least to make sure you guys are able to get the Ministry back up and stable._

_I beg you, don't try to find me. I will stay in contact with you, but please don't come looking for me. I have some resources at my disposal that will make it impossible now. It's not that I want to hurt you all worse, and I'm sorry to leave on such short notice but there are simply things that cannot be changed. My new job, I suppose you could call it, requires that I take care of a number of things until things get to where they run smoothly on their own. I love each of you. You all will always be my family and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to owl me._

_Harry Potter._

Harry shakily placed his quill on the table and sat back to look over the note he was leaving. Hermione looked over his shoulder and read it, her face scrunched up in confusion at some of the things he said, but she focused on one main thing. "A job, Harry? What job do you have now?"

Harry rubbed the part of his arm that held the tattoo Death had given him. "I'll explain more a little later, for now we need to leave."

He pointed his wand at the folded up note and cast a spell from his newly gained knowledge that sealed the knowledge on the parchment from being spoken openly about and would after the people on the parchment saw the note. A weak compulsion charm was layered in just so that Neville would for sure show the people listed specifically on the note. He left the note on Neville's bed where only Neville would see it when he came in to sleep or when he woke up in the morning. He looked at the note and felt a knot well up in his throat. He hated leaving them like this so soon after the final war with all of the people they lost, it would be like they were losing one more person. A person all of them had risked their lives for, to stand behind because it was the right thing to do.

Harry gently grabbed ahold of Hermione and told her to hold on. He closed his eyes and imagined them next to where he knew Riddle's body to have been left earlier in the day. He didn't disapparate per se, but more so just moved from _being_ in one area to simply _being_ in another. There was no motion, no turning or being sucked into a tube, it was like taking a breath and there were no limits on distance to be traveled; one of the perks to being Master of Death. Harry walked over to get closer to the shell of what was once the most feared Dark Lord of all time while Hermione stood where they had appeared and tried to gain her bearings, her idea that no one could apparate in the Hogwarts wards being shattered in her mind. Harry knelt down and touched two fingers to the lifeless body's forehead and searched to see if there was anything keeping the body, soul, or spirit from leaving the earth like another horcrux or similar items that Harry now knew to exist.

Finding none, he gave a humorless smirk, unceremoniously grabbed up the corpse and dragged him over to where Hermione was still standing. With another warning for Hermione to hang on, the pair reappeared in the Death Chamber where they had lost Sirius two years ago. Arriving in the room caused his eyes to fill with tears at the thought of his lost godfather. Now dragging Riddle's corpse behind him, Harry moved to the veil and casually lobbed the corpse through the veil, watching the spirits he could now see on the other side. People he knew and didn't know came to greet the body of Riddle. Harry watched with morbid and cruel humor as the now aware spirit of Riddle looked around at those surrounding him before letting out a terrified scream and cringing as the people he had murdered in his two 'lives' descended on him and began dragging him to what Harry figured would be Hell. He deserved no less after all the pain and death during his time on earth.

Hermione moved closer and watched for a few moments in silence. Her hand slipped into Harry's as she drew up beside him. The two watched as Harry's parents, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks each flashed a smile back at them and gave a small wave to them before turning to follow the mass of spirits that were happily escorting Tom Riddle away. As the spirits moved out of sight from the veil. A dark figure moved closer to the gateway between the living and spirit realm and Harry recognized that it was Death.

The beautiful, dark figure spoke into his mind, _"You are welcome to join them in adding to Riddle's torment if you would like, but you have a few other tasks to finish before you will have the time for it I think." _With that, she looked over at Hermione and gave a nod.

Harry gave a nod, "I will return to take you up on the offer. I will see to it that she finds her parents and then set off to adjust things, as I need to." He spoke aloud and Hermione looked over at him quickly with a hint of worry and confusion on her face.

Death smiled lightly and gave a nod to him before turning from the veil and walking away. She looked over her shoulder before she moved beyond his ability to see and smirked playfully at him since he had been watching he excessively swaying hips on her exit. She winked and laughed before taking the last couple steps and the greyish fog enveloped her figure.

"Harry? Who were you talking to? How did we get here? I better get some answers!" Hermione demanded as her curiosity and frustration at not knowing what was going on or how it was done getting the best of her.

"I am the Master of Death, Hermione. The ring that Dumbledore found had the Resurrection stone as the gem, Dad's cloak was _the_ invisibility cloak, and…" Harry trailed off as Hermione's eyes went wide and he let her finish it.

"You were the master of the Elder wand which came to you during the fight with Riddle. That's…that's why you're leaving? Because…what, why do you have to leave?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "I will not age anymore. Unless I want my appearance to change." He did so as he spoke the words and formed his body into the look of an old man, a long, white beard and all. Hermione's eyes widened. "I can't stay for another reason though, I have to take care of a few things around the world. Some Pharaohs in Egypt have created a few things similar to Horcruxes and Death is not happy with it. She has asked me to take care of them first before moving to search out a rising Dark Lord in America. I will be taking you to find your parents and get them brought back home and make sure you three are taken care of before I have to head off." Harry explained.

Hermione reached over to him and made him face her, "You'll come back once you are finished there and spend time with my family right? Or are you going to leave me also like you did with the rest of the world we are leaving behind?" Tears were once more filling her eyes and Harry's heart broke. He had planned to leave everything behind and move himself into solitude, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to really handle that. He certainly didn't think he would be able to do that to Hermione…perhaps after she— He shook his head, he wouldn't think about that right now.

He looked Hermione in the eyes and nodded. "I will make sure I am at least at every major holiday, and probably a few minor ones also, as long as I am available. I need to take care of these two things as soon as I can after we find your parents, but Death hasn't let me know what else will be happening after that point. I will be leaving this world before too long though. I may have a chance to stay for a couple centuries, if I'm lucky, but I take care of situations like this throughout this entire galaxy, with all of it's universes, dimensions, and realms."

"If you are taking care of these kinds of things, then why didn't someone take care of Voldemort for us?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled softly, "The Master of Death before me started his decline in power when I first stepped into the magical world and passed on shortly before our second year started."

Hermione looked at him, "How do you know so exactly?" She questioned.

"You should be able to put things together if you think about everything that went on our first year. While many would see it as a way to cheat Death, the Philosopher's Stone was actually a gift from Death herself for the Perenelle Flamel so that she could help keep her chosen companion with her during her time of service. Our world was the final one she visited during her time as Master of Death and was where she was set to spend the rest of her time aside from side trips to quell uprisings here and there."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "The Flamels were the last Masters of Death?! And the stone came from Death?"

Harry gave a soft chuckle, "Yes, Hermione. But only Perenelle was the Master of Death. Nicholas was just her chosen companion and so he got to reap her benefits. He did become a great wizard over his years, but Perenelle was an outstanding witch as well. She was so often glanced over. Anyways, there is the history lesson for today, let's go find your parents, shall we? I believe they are at the grocery store right now." Harry stated as he held out a hand to Hermione with a grin. "Hang on." He told her once more.

With that, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger disappeared from the magical world. While the wizarding public never saw them again, there were the lucky few he kept correspondence with from time to time. An unknown man and woman would be seen from time to time, helping someone in need, or a rising Dark Lord would randomly disappear from activity with the followers turning themselves in freely. Over the next century, Harry and Hermione spent time studying, learning everything they could get their hands on from the Flamels and different mundane texts. They had two children together after getting married three years after disappearing from the magical world. Hermione had a tough time convincing Harry that she would be fine with him living past him, and possibly even their children.

Harry saw all of his friends one last time as he and Death came to greet them at the end of their long, happy lives with their families. Bringing Hermione to the veil when it was her time to go was very hard for Harry as he had fully loved his true best friend. His tears slipped down his face into his smile as he saw his wife be welcomed with open arms by his mother and father and the rest of their friends at the veil. He h some time with them every once in a while and had gotten in more than a few turns with punishing Riddle.

Harry had been forcing his appearance change to match Hermione and worked to fix up a homunculus that looked like him and let it take his place so that he seemed to 'die peacefully in his sleep'. He left his children, and many of his grandchildren and great grandchildren with a large group of friends that loved them and comforted them after his and Hermione's passing.

A few decades later, Harry and Death walked into the room belonging to the final person that he was really close to. A smile lit up his face as he saw the old man look up slightly startled and then calm into a relaxed smile as well. He chuckled, "I should have known you would still look younger than me even after all these years. Is it finally my time?" The man asked with hope and anxiousness filling his voice.

Harry nodded his head fondly, "Ready to finally meet you parents, Teddy?" Harry asked. Teddy beamed a smile back at Harry and nodded. "It is the next best think that can happen to me. I've lived a full life, as you well know, and there isn't much else to do here now."

Harry smirked and shot a look at Death, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Death inclined her head in response and Harry focused back in Teddy. "Alright, Teddy, lets go introduce you two people I know you have made proud throughout your life."

Harry extended his hand to the old man on the bed. Teddy reached out and took Harry's hand and worked to stand up. Nearly a full century of age seemed to fall off of him and his spirit stood, seemingly a teenager while the worn shell remained on the bed. Harry smiled proudly at his godson and brought the two of them to stand in front of the veil in the Death Chamber. It had become a tradition more or less for him to bring his friends and family here when their time came, seeing them off and watching as the rest of his family that was already gone welcomed them on the other side. This time was no different. Already, there was a large group of people waiting with smile on the other side of the veil from them and they all waved. Teddy hesitated for only a couple seconds before stepping through and four arms instantly swarmed him, coming from his two parents.

Harry smiled as he watched the reunion of the family that had never gotten the chance to meet before. Hermione made her way to the veil and placed her hand on the intangible fabric that separated the two realms and Harry matched her hand on the other side. He felt Death appear next to him and gave a short glance to her before focusing back on the visual before him, "Thank you for letting me stay long enough to see him off. I would have regretted it if I hadn't had the chance." Death remained silent in response but she gave a soft smile and nod. "I suppose my time here, as Teddy's was, is now done? The ministry and realm overall is secure."

"Yes, my young Master. It is now time to move to the next Realm and restore stability there. You still have much work ahead of you yet." She said in reply before turning away from the veil to look out past what any mortal eye could see.

"Young?" Harry said with a slight start before beginning to chuckle, "I suppose compared to you, I am still a baby."

"Excuse me?" Death asks, turning to level a stare at Harry with one of her eyebrows cocked.

Harry raised his hands in a sign of 'no harm meant', "Hey, I commented on your age, I never once said that you look old. You may be almost as old as dirt, but you look better than any pearl." Harry said with a wink.

Death chuckled and patted his cheek, "Always the charmer, you. Come on then smooth talker, we must get you to your next responsibility. Say your final goodbyes to the people here, it will be a while before you can travel to any of the realms you want. We must get balance and stability returned to the other realms before you can relax."

"Where will I be going?" Harry asked as he took in one final look at those still gathered around the Veil.

"A similar universe. You could say we will step to the side and backwards. Since you have come into your position, the Flamels there have passed on and will be unable to assist the magical world like the Flamels here did. It will take time before you are able to fully grasp how things work, but you have always been a quick learner so I doubt it will take long." Death replied, tracing down his jaw lightly. The pair had been flirting for nearly two centuries now and they both enjoyed the game.

Harry nodded in determination to her response. This was simply part of the job description, more things like a horcrux creation could happen the longer a realm went without a Master of Death overseeing things. Items created to cheat Death are like mosquitoes; they only breed when the water is stagnant. Harry's return would get the water moving and the items would ultimately lose their ability to hold the spirit on the world. Harry reached out and took Death's hand and allowed her to take him to the next realm.

.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.O.0.O.o.

**A/N:** If anyone is good at writing smut, I would love some assistance. I am horrible at writing it and would not be averse to someone helping me write it. PM me if you are interested in writing some. If not, there will be an "Insert Smut Here" line in the story from here on out when they are posted.


End file.
